Nerdluck Chocolate
Chocolate is a fan-created Nerdluck character made by Sabrina1985. About him Chocolate was born on January 21, 1990 on Moron Mountain to his parents, Brownie and Banana. He is a light brown male Nerdluck with burgundy eyes, who wears a burgundy ribbon around his neck. Chocolate is smart, serious, and content, which means that he has matured a lot since Delia first met him. When Delia first met Chocolate, he was angry at the world, he directed a lot of this anger towards Mr. Swackhammer and Andross for the former bosses' plan to enslave the Star Beanie team, his parents, and the other employees. Mr. Swackhammer and Andross teamed up and decided to co-own both Moron Mountain and Venom, because they were tired of competing with each other, and set a cleverly disguised trap to capture the Star Beanie team by hiding a warp tile in Sector Z, which warped them from Lylat to Moron Mountain. After the Cornerian mercenaries had arrived on Moron Mountain, the evil bosses revealed that their own boss, an apocalyptic demon named Night Terror wanted to destroy the heroic people of planet Earth and various fandoms and let the villains rule the world permanently, so he made a deal with them to cause destruction to the Earth and various fandoms: the deal was if the Star Beanie team were Moron Mountain's new attractions, the Nerdlucks could become a part of Venom's army and attack Corneria's army. Then they would take co-ownership of Moron Mountain and Venom and enslave the Star Beanie team and the Nerdlucks to make both groups work long hours with a lunch break in between. They decided they would pay their employees millions and millions of dollars, which was more money than the Cornerian army was paid! Chocolate overheard the conversation between Mr. Swackhammer and Andross, so he went to warn his friends and the Star Beanie team about what he had heard, so the Nerdlucks decided to help the Star Beanie team save Corneria. The only Nerdluck who refused to help the Cornerian army was Redondo, because he liked the idea of his future rolling in cash! Redondo went see Mr. Swackhammer and Andross about working for them, so they hired him by bribing him with the promise of immense riches and gave him a magical key which will allow him to rule the Space Jam and Star Fox portions of the fandoms. Vino felt his world fell apart right then and there, as he lost his friend, who betrayed him for money. Redondo smirked condescendingly at the other Nerdlucks, as he said these words: "I never liked any of you, I've always pretended to be your friend. You guys are really stupid to help Coneria and get paid less, while I will get the biggest amount of money by getting tons of it. Of course, that's not until after Venom's army has invaded Cornerian territory. And guess what? I'll be extremely rich, while all of you will regret helping Corneria! HAH!!!" Chocolate's tone of voice grew so hard, it was almost menacing, a sneer crossed his face, and his eyes narrowed as he looked at Redondo. "You... TRAITOR, come a little closer and let me strangle you!!!", the brown Nerdluck snapped sharply at the red Nerdluck. Redondo laughed at Chocolate's reply, as he answered: "As if you could! I NOW have the better end of the stick!" Chocolate glared hard at Redondo, while Vino let out tears filled with grief and sorrow mixed with brotherly love turning into bitter, seething hatred towards his former friend. This new war lasted two months, and Corneria won the battle once again. After the huge battle between Corneria and Venom, Chocolate studied up in martial arts, he never had any martial arts training before then. The self discipline he learned in martial arts has helped him immensely. He feels angry at the world often, but has learned to take out his frustrations by practicing new moves in his martial arts training. Not very often does he josh around with anyone but Delia. Chocolate is one of the five Nerdlucks who is one of the Star Beanie team's main members. Chocolate is Delia's boyfriend and will be the father of Kendra and Hershey in the future. He can't stand when Raisin flirts with other girls, but at least he is more open-minded about it than Blades is. Chocolate can transform into his anthro Nerdluck and Monstar forms without needing to absorb energy. The only way for a male Nerdluck to get this ability is from his mother, because only female Nerdlucks can transform without absorbing energy, while male Nerdlucks usaually have to absorb energy. Family Brownie the nerdluck (father) Banana the nerdluck (mother) Lemon the nerdluck (sister) Delia Brenda Knightley (wife) Kendra Elizabeth Knightley (daughter) Hershey Knightley (son) Rigel Deylen (brother-in-law) Butternut Deylen (nephew) Friends SuperTed, Spottyman the alien, Skeleton, Magi the skeleton, Mario, Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Luigi, Princess Daisy Petals, Yoshi, Link, Princess Zelda Harkinian, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Farkus Bulkimier, Eugene Skullovich, Alpha 5, Zordon, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Scorpina, Divatox, Jennifer Fields, Taven, Ashrah, Freddie Mercury, Elsa the snow queen, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, Marpan, the cheat, Foxface, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Mojo Jojo, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Sonic the hedgehog, Madonna, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the echidna, Sara, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, Pound the nerdluck, Pumpkin the nerdluck, Nawt the nerdluck, Nawtenia the nerdluck, Bang the nerdluck, Brenda the nerdluck, Blanko the nerdluck, Bianka the nerdluck, Bupkus the nerdluck, Bubbles the nerdluck, Jackson the nerdluck, Fox McCloud, Krystal, Peppy Hare, Vivian Hare, Lucy Hare, Beltino Toad, Natalie Toad, Mary Jane Toad, Slippy Toad, Croakella Froggen, Amanda Toad, Falco Lombardi, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Fay Spaniel, Wolf O'Donnell, Calista O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Liziya Iguana, Panther Caroso, Miyu Lynx, Andrew Oikonny, Noisettia, Dash Bowman, Nosekina, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Mr. Funny, Karena the taputian, Mr. Happy, Zelda the poskyian, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Bump, Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Clumsy, Little Miss Whoops, Mr. Persnickety, Little Miss Neat, Mr. Messy, Little Miss Scary, Mr. Small, Little Miss Tiny, Mr. Mischief, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Hug, Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Stubborn, Little Miss Independent, Mr. Cocky, Little Miss Stubborn, Mr. Muddle, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Mr. Bounce, Little Miss Hop, Mr. Nosey, Little Miss Curious, Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Chatterbox, Little Miss Loud, Mr. Stupid, Gretchen, Mr. Colorful, Maci, Mr. Unbirthday, Jordan, Little Miss Fangirl, Pipsquirtia, Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Bentley, Murray, Jing King, Mahri Loraine Yak, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Zim the irken, Gaz Membrane, Dib Membrane, Tak the irken, Connor the irken, Aqua Cora the irken, Stanley the irken, Crash Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Svën Höek, Indifferent Ren, Mr. Horse, Powdered Toast Man, Catholic High School Girl, Mimby, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Pumbaa the warthog, Shala the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Pika the warthog, Pongaa the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Lulu the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Kataka the meerkat, Tesma the meerkat, Adam Montcrief, Robert Wilson, Michael Thompson, Bradley, Wendy, Janet Hillhurst, Steven, Laurie, George Winslow, Zachary Morris, Samuel "Screech" Powers, Albert Clifford Slater, Michael Gonzalez, Nicole Coleman, Kelly Kapowski, Jessica Myrtle Spano, Lisa Turtle, Violet Anne Bickerstaff, Tori Scott, Stacey Carosi, Kristin Amanda Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Dawn Read Schafer, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill, Claudia Lynn Kishi, Mallory Pike, Jessica Davis Ramsey, Abigail Stevenson, Anna Stevenson, Logan Bruno, Shannon Louisa Kilbourne, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Amy Mizuno, Donatello Turtle, Hotaru Tomoe, Raphael Turtle, Raye Hino, Michaelangelo Turtle, Minako Aino, Arnold Casey Jones, April Harriet O'Neil, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Irma Langinstein, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, Rockland Ketron, Supergirl, Jamison Reynolds, Catgirl, Blue Lantern, Princess Diversity, Mini-Me, Purple Rain, Dr. DJ, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Prince Ulrich, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, Prince Xander, Rita Peaches, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Tracey Sketchit, May Yura, Max Yura, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alexa, Todd Snap, Ritchie, James Morgan, Jessie Avalon, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tiger, Lulabelle, Scarecrowess, Scraps the patchwork girl, Nimmee Aimee, Betsy Bobbin, Trot, Polychrome the rainbow's daughter, Button-Bright, Woot the wanderer, Ozma, Glinda the good witch of the north, Addaperle the good witch of the south, James Goodwin the wizard of Oz, Mr. Strong, Little Miss Sexy, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Sans the skeleton, Katelynn Fisher, Papyrus the skeleton, Hazel Griggs, Toriel Dremurr, Undyne the undina fish, Asgore Dreemurr, Alphys, Blakesley the hedgehog, Demarius the echidna, Mango the nerdluck, Sunshine the nerdluck, Blaze the nerdluck, Leela the nerdluck, Razz the nerdluck, Cherish the nerdluck, Ruby the nerdluck, Aiden the nerdluck, Lime the nerdluck, Meekinya the nerdluck, Emerald the nerdluck, Bella the nerdluck, Bluu the nerdluck, Lalaine the nerdluck, Sapphire the nerdluck, Jasmine the nerdluck, Raisin the nerdluck, Libby the nerdluck, Tyrian the nerdluck, Blossom the nerdluck, Spark the nerdluck, Vino the nerdluck, Vina the nerdluck, Aaliyah Bianka Denlisen, Mark Fourth, Laurelyn Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Leaf the nerdluck, Lauralei Emily Chameleon, Blades the nerdluck, Priscilla Cheyanne Bacon, Joshua Swackhammer, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Britney Marianne Denlisen, Violet Denlisen, Kendra Elizabeth Knightley, Hunter Knightley, Blakeley Deylen, Jared Aaron Chameleon, Faith Chameleon, Rueben Chameleon, Tobias Ashton Bacon, Charity Bacon, Phinneaus Bacon, Colby the taputian, Tomiko, Kaliann the poskyian, Kazari, Taikino, Jurai, Mr. Persistent, Little Miss Headstrong, Jaiden, Little Miss Tug, Mr. Ticklish, Little Miss Tickle-Hug, Mr. Huggy, Tristan, Skyler, Little Miss Mopey, Darinu, Hyper, Maxwell, Little Miss Mischief, Little Miss Puny, Mr. Diminutive, Mr. Little, Mr. Mini, Little Miss Pipsqueak, Little Miss Lilliputian, Mr. Teeny, Leo, Mr. Average, Normal Jr., Little Miss Babe, Brainiac Jr., Dante the hippopotamus, Dezzera Höek, Snuppa Dutures Jr., Allison Turtle, Seth Turtle, Benjamin Turtle, Kimberley Turtle, Dezzera Tjeersma, Chinami Hasashi, Frisk, Desdemona the skeleton, Constantia the skeleton, Kozuka the skeleton, Asriel Dreemurr, Raiden Dreemurr, Nickholas Dreemurr, Cameryn Dremurr, Kai Dremurr, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Pear, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Mr. Normal, Brush Strokes, Ethan the apple, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo, Nerdluckette Sabrina, Irken Invader Sabrina, Little Miss Angelic, Sabrina the pink power ranger, Sabrina the monkey, Fuchsia Heart, Sauria, Sabrina the J.U.M.P. agent, Sabrina Powerpuff, Sabrina the miniature pony, Sabrina Bird, Shellbrina, Skullbrina the skeleton, Sabrina the rabbid, Dame Sabrina of the hearts of kindness, Sabrina the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Invisible Angel, Adam Hughes, Mr. Brainiac, Yellow Fire, Adam Legend, Brainiac Powerpuff, Adam Mercury, Adam the J.U.M.P. agent, Adam the yellow power ranger, Adam the fire bird, Adam the wolverine turtle, Armageddon, Rita Peach Hughes, Jessica Elsa Hughes, Penelope Sarah Hughes, Jason Colin Hughes, Michael Alex Hughes, Maurice Peter Hughes, and Alan/Green Ice (sometimes) Enemies Night Terror, Deadly, Texas Pete, Bulk, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Ganondorf Dragmire, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Finster, Jessica the D.U.M.P. agent, Daegon, Quan Chi, The Mask, Strong Bad, New Bad Guy Girl Character, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Discord, Psychotic Demonic Pinkamena Diane Pie, Flutterrage, Twilight Psycho, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Libby Chessler, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Redondo the nerdluck, Roxanne the nerdluck, Mr. Swackhammer, Mrs. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Ken Fourth, Mr. Rude, Revenge Bump, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Little Miss Selfish, Little Miss Proper, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, Dr. M, Arpeggio, Neyla, Miss Decibel, General Tsao, Penelope, Venessa the irken, Currant the irken, Palatinate the irken, Dr. Neo Cortex, Muddy Mudskipper, Haggis MacHaggis, Evil Ren, Hideously Evil Ren, Evil Stimpy, Vicky Velcro/Waffle Woman, Dr. Donut, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Amasa, Demoness, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, Queen Beryl, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Diesel Morby, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Evermean the wicked witch of the east, Mombi the wicked witch of the north, Blinkie the wicked witch of the south, Flowey, Chara, Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, Metallix, Bogweed, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Cannibal Art the raccoon, Psychotic Gum the squirrel, Psychotic King Rainbow, Psychotic Queen Heart, Old Hag Apple, Creepy Lemon, Creepy Lime, Scary Symphonia, Sasha Lianne Winchester/Dark Heart, Little Miss Demonic, Nega Sauria, and Shellsha The gallery of pictures Chocolate and the nerdluckettes.png|Chocolate and the Nerdluckettes drawn by Taiama Dashylle Knightley and Chocolate.png|Dashylle and Chocolate drawn by Taiama Dashylle Knightley and Chocolate 2.png|Dashylle and Chocolate drawn by Jaithedog Dashylle and Chocolate by BlackWingedHeart87.png|Chocolate and Dashylle drawn by BlackWingedHeart87 Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Brown characters Category:Characters with bows Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks Category:Protagonists